James the Animator Presents: Troublemakers
James the Animator Presents: Troublemakers '''is a grounded series, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the creator is. James is currently working on who the troublemakers should be. Cast James The Animator '''James the Animator '''is the creator of James the Animator's Home For The Horrid. This is the place where the worst troublemakers are sent, other than Camp Des Gens Vil, or "Hell Itself". He has a lot to take care of, considering the type of psychotic troublemakers he takes in. Triple H (September 2002-Reformation of DX) '''Triple H (September 2002-Reformation of DX) '''is one of the troublemakers in the house. He enjoys pushing around the other troublemakers due to his superior size. His favorite way to harass them is by shoving them facefirst in the ground. Behavior That Got Them Here: Refusing to lose to anyone except for people he authorized. Tigerstar '''Tigerstar '''is one of the worst troublemakers in the house. He is a cat. His strength is that he is very smart, and can come up with many evil plans. Behavior That Got Them Here: Trying to take over the Clans. Darkstripe '''Darkstripe '''is the crazy disciple of Tigerstar, and a troublemaker in the house. He is also a cat. Unlike Tigerstar, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, and just blindly agrees with what Tigerstar says. Behavior That Got Them Here: Being Tigerstar's insanely devoted sidekick. Thistleclaw '''Thistleclaw '''is another troublemaker in the house. He too is a cat. He isn't as smart as Tigerstar. For the most part, he just enjoys beating up people. Behavior That Got Them Here: Being a blood-hungry maniac. Color Code System JtA's Home For The Horrid has been praised for their color coding system when rating the villainy levels of troublemakers and whether or not they are suitable for the house. Here are the levels: '''Main Levels Code Red - '''The troublemaker is so horrible that it is questionable if they should be let in the house at all. '''Code Orange - '''The troublemaker is just evil enough to fit in the house. '''Code Yellow - '''The troublemaker is just below the evilness requirements for the house, but still get in due to participation in an Orange or Red-level act. '''Code Green - '''The troublemaker is close to the evilness requirements, but not to the extent of a Code Yellow. They may get in due to Orange or Red-level crimes. '''Code Blue - '''The troublemaker meets at least half of the evilness requirements. They may get in due to Orange-level crimes, but it is rare to find one of these capable of a Red-level crime. '''Code Purple - '''The troublemaker meets less than half of the evilness requirements, but still at least a quarter or above. They get in due to participation in Yellow-level crimes, as there is a miniscule chance of them committing anything higher. There is talk of getting people in this category out of the house, but the category remains. '''Other Levels '''Code Black - '''The troublemaker is so purely evil that they exceed standards for the house and are sent to Camp Des Gens Vil. '''Code White - '''The troublemaker meets less than a quarter of the evil requirements, and are either sent to a less harsh house or set free all together. '''Code Gray - '''The troublemaker dies somehow during their time at the house. '''Code Brown - '''The troublemaker is so sociopathic (but not evil enough to be sent to Des Gens Vil) that they must be put somewhere far away from the other troublemakers. Category:Grounded series Category:TV shows Category:Orange Otter Network Originals